(JohnJade) First Time
by Dog Scratch
Summary: After the kids beat Sburb, they can relax. Perhaps John and Jade relax a little too much...


**Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be perfect. Tell me what you think or if I need to change anything for future reference!**

(The point of view is from John)

You sat there with Jade. She is such a good sister. Unlike most of your friends, (namely Dave and Karkat) Jade is one of the few who actually come over for a walk around the neighborhood. In fact, Jade was the only one to come this time. All of your other friends say they're sick or they have homework, but you don't believe them. For one thing, they haven't sounded sick, and it's summer vacation, so there's no reason for them to have homework.

You and Jade were walking around, you decided to sit down and have a break. The only real reason you walk around, usually with all of your friends, is to talk. You barely see each other during summer vacation, so you came up with the idea to walk around the neighborhood. You and Jade continued to talk about things on the bench.

"You know Jade... I've been thinking...", you say.

"Yes...?", she replies.

"I've been thinking a lot about you recently... and I think that...", you say, thinking about how stupid this is.

She stared at you, with that "What are you going to say?" look on her face. You continue to look at her, then you get the courage to say it.

"Well, you know about Rose and Kanaya... and Vriska has gone away for a little bit.."

She looked like she knew what you were going to say, but she didn't say anything.

"I've been thinking... that I... really like you", you finally say.

Wow. That felt weird. Now that you've said that, it feels like you have had a huge weight lifted off of your shoulders, but you also feel really stupid for saying it. But you can't help but have those feelings toward her. After you won Sburb, she isn't a dog thing anymore. Now that she's human again, you've found her more attractive, but you have no idea if she feels the same way.

"John... I had no idea you actually liked me...", she says finally.

"You know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll just go", you say as you get up from the bench.

"Wait! John!", she says as you begin to leave. "I... really like you too..."

"Jade, this... this is a different kind of 'really like', okay? Maybe it's a bit...", you say, turning back around. Now you really wish you didn't tell her that. You've probably really ruined it now.

"...Sexual?", she says, finishing your sentence.

Instead of saying something, you just nod, with an ashamed look on your face.

"I sort of feel the same way...", she says blushing.

You can't believe she actually said that. Jade really felt the same way. You were going to suggest going to your house, as your dad wasn't home, but it seemed she already knew, as she got up from the bench. Both of you started to walk over to your house, which wasn't too far away. Both of you began to ran. You imagined that Jade was excited, and, to be honest, you were too. You finally arrived at your house.

The door wasn't locked, so you just opened the door. You both ran into the house, closing the door. You walked over to your room and opened the door. Once both of you were inside, you locked the door. You both ran over to your bed and nearly jumped on to it. She got on top of you almost at the same time you got onto the bed. She kissed you as she reached down to your-

"Fuck Jade", you moan. She had put her hand in your pants. She continued to kiss you.

You reached for her shirt and lifted it up. This cause Jade to get up and sit up straight. You reached for her waist and pulled her shirt off, throwing it on the floor nearby. She then took off the bra herself, throwing that on the floor as well. She nearly jumped on top of you, reaching to take off your shirt as she continued to kiss you. She stopped just to take off your shirt. Then she jumped right back to kissing you.

"Jade...", you say.

She got up from the bed and took off her skirt, revealing her panties. She began to take those off as well. There you were, laying down on a bed shirtless, looking at your naked friend. Jade jumped back onto the bed. Instead of going for your mouth, she went for your pants. She began to take off your pants, throwing them on the floor. She took off your boxers as quickly as your pants. She threw those on the floor as well.

"Well, aren't we a big boy?", she said, looking at your erect penis.

She instantly shoved it into her mouth, and began sucking on it.

"Jesus fuck Jade...", you try to say. She continued to give you a blowjob for about four more minutes.

"Fuck me John", she said loudly.

You didn't even have to do anything. She just put your dick into her vagina. You started to fuck her. She started moaning and grunting. You started to speed up, and she moaned even more. You sped up even more. You sped up so much in fact-

"FUCK JOHN! I'M GONNA-", she yelled in between moans of pleasure.

"I know!", you yell back. "I am too!"

You suddenly stopped and took it out.

"John! Here!", Jade said jumping off the bed and pointing at her breasts.

You quickly aimed at her breasts and waited for the climax. You moaned as it shot out.

"John..", Jade says;.

"Yes?", you ask?

"Can we do this again?", she asks.

You nod happily, grinning. Jade grins back.


End file.
